<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Studio by Queenofcolors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064019">Art Studio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors'>Queenofcolors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non binary Sam wilson [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non binary sam wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look amazing tonight darling, I even love the spot of pink on your cheek,” Bucky chuckled, damping the cloth napkin in the ice water and reaching over and whipping the paint off of Sam’s cheeks. Sam blushed in embarrassment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non binary Sam wilson [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Studio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam's pronouns are he/him she/her they/them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restaurant was a candlelit and low-dimed chandelier setting. There was a violin that played in the corner of the room. The bottle of wine was poured for the happy couple and then placed in an ice bucket.</p><p>“You look amazing tonight darling, I even love the spot of pink on your cheek,” Bucky chuckled, damping the cloth napkin in the ice water and reaching over and whipping the paint off of Sam’s cheeks. Sam blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, I just got so inspired today, must have forgotten to check my face,” Sam said chuckling.</p><p>“It’s all right darling, is it a portrait for your showcase next month?” Bucky asked, taking a sip of his wine as Sam nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I’m calling it A Soft Black Child. I took an old toddler photo of mine and redrew it with soft and warm colors,” he explained. Sam always loved the way Bucky looked into his eyes when he talked as if he was the most important person in the room.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see it,” Bucky praised, kissing his hand.</p><p>“How’s the tech business going? Did you make that deal with Ms. Cho?” Sam never truly understood the world of technology design and the way Bucky babbled about coding. But he loved seeing the way his boyfriend's eyes lit up every time he talked about his work.</p><p>“Yes, it’s going to be amazing darling; we will be launching a branch in Japan. We will probably have a branch in every country by 2025,” Bucky's eyes were bright and excited, as Sam couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>When their food arrived Bucky began to feed Sam. It was just one of those things that fell into their dom/sub lifestyle.</p><p>“Baby boy, the reason I brought you here tonight. I wanted to ask you if you’d move in with me,” Bucky said lacing their hands together. Sam was speechless and his heart raced with joy.</p><p>“Really?” He smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, you practically live at the mansion already and when you leave it feels so big and empty,” Bucky said, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“I’d love too, I guess I’ll have to find an art studio,” Sam kissed Bucky's lips.</p><p>“What if I told you I had a surprise for you at home,” Bucky emphasized the word 'home', feeling the heavy meaning of the word and grinning to himself.</p><p><br/>
------</p><p>Sam held Bucky’s hand as he closed his eyes, walking blindly with Bucky's guidance. He could feel his stomach flutter with excitement.</p><p>“Now open your eyes,” Bucky said excitedly.</p><p>Bucky had turned the old storage house on his property into an art studio. Their was freshly bought canvas and new unopened paints. Their was various types of paints in every color of the rainbow. Their was fresh, newly bought notebooks as well as colored pencils and regular pencils.</p><p>“Oh, Bucky,” Sam said in awe, tears filling his eyes as he looked around.</p><p>Bucky smiled proudly, watching Sam touch various artist tools. Sam ran to him, kissing him hard.</p><p>“Sir… can I be sweet on you,” Sam purred, licking his lips.</p><p>“How can I say no to such a lovely boy,” Bucky cooed, picking him up bridal-style and carrying him off to their bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>